1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and more particularly to a connector of an electronic device and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices, such as smart phones, perform complicated functions such as photographing a picture or recording a moving picture, reproducing a music file or a moving picture file, playing a game, receiving a broadcast, and providing wireless Internet support. Such functions are often embodied in a multimedia player form. Integrating these many and varied functions into a single device in a multimedia format have necessitated development of both hardware and software that support such functions. For example, some recent electronic devices include a connector that can connect external devices to the electronic device. Such external devices include antennas to provide multimedia functions and battery chargers (e.g., wireless or or solar chargers) to power the device and recharge the battery.
A connecting portion of the connector is exposed through one surface of an electronic device body at a location dependent upon how it is to be connected to an external device. In general, the connector is connected to a main board and is positioned within a body of the electronic device. Exposing a connecting portion of the connector to the outside of the body necessitates overcoming the distance by which the connecting portion is separated from the exterior surface of the body. For this, a conventional electronic device uses a method of using a main board having a two-layered structure.
A connector of a conventional electronic device is described in detail hereinbelow.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a first connector 10a according to an exemplary embodiment of the prior art.
The first connector 10a includes a mold 11a, a connection pin 12a to connect to an external device, and a fixing portion 13a to fix the mold 11a to a main board (not shown). The connection pin 12a is protruded to one surface of the mold 11a, preferably is protruded to a front surface of the mold 11a and extends through the front surface. The first connector 10a is a battery connector connected to a battery and may be a main connector.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a second connector 10b according to an exemplary embodiment of the prior art.
The second connector 10b may include a mold 11b and a connection pin 12b to connect to an external device. The connection pin 12b is protruded to and extends from one surface of the mold 11b, and preferably is protruded to an upper end surface of the mold 11b. The second connector 10b is a connector connected to an external device including an auxiliary battery and may be an auxiliary connector.
The connection pins 12a and 12b of the first connector 10a and the second connector 10b are exposed to another surface from a body of the electronic device. In general, the connection pin 12a of the first connector 10a is exposed to a surface forming a battery mounting groove of the body to be connected to a battery, and the connection pin 12b of the second connector 10b is exposed to an outer side surface (e.g., a rear surface) of the body to be connected to the external device.
Generally an electronic device includes a connector that is fixed to a main board installed within a body of an electronic device and separated by a constant distance from the body of the main board. Therefore, when fixing the connector to the main board, the connector has to be large enough to overcome the distance by which the bodies of the electronic device and the main board are separated. If the connector is not sufficient large to overcome that distance, the connection pin cannot be exposed to the outside of the body. As the size of the connector increases, the connector occupies more internal space within the body of the electronic device, which may result in an inefficient use of the internal space.
Nowadays, in order to solve such a problem, as shown in FIG. 3, technology using a two-layered main board 20 has been developed. The two-layered main board 20 facilitates installation of components at opposing surfaces of the main board 20 by forming a wire at the opposing surfaces.
FIG. 3 is a side view illustrating a state in which a first connector and a second connector are installed in a two-layered main board according to an exemplary embodiment of the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 3, a first connector 10a is fixed to a lower side surface of the two-layered main board 20. The connection pin 12a of the first connector 10a is exposed to a surface forming a battery mounting groove of a body 30. The second connector 10b is fixed to an upper side surface of the two-layered main board 20. The connection pin 12b of the second connector 10b may be exposed to an outer side surface of a body adjacent to an upper side surface.
However, when using a two-layered main board, because components are installed in a two-layered structure inside the electronic device, the electronic device has a large thickness to accommodate the components. In addition, a wiring design to connect such components may be complicated, thereby making such devices it is difficult to produce and increasing their production costs.